Two weeks notice 中文翻译
by flower0719
Summary: 原作者：vanityfair 译者：flower0719（花花） Writer：Written for the SSHG Summer Exchange for Nichalia. Please leave a review, since as my name suggests, I suffer from great vanity.


**题目：Two weeks notice**

**作者：vanityfair**

译者：flower0719（花花）

配对：SS/HG

等级：T

说明：Written for the SSHG Summer Exchange for Nichalia. Please leave a review, since as my name suggests, I suffer from great vanity.

作者声明：人物不属于我

简介：落魄时节又逢君

原文连结： www. T/s/3662819/1/Two_Weeks_Notice

* * *

**Two weeks notice**

Hermione Granger, 魔法部的首席算术占卜师，刚刚失业了。作为Harry Potter的朋友，这一著名身份帮助她得到了这份工作，同样也让她有此悲惨下场，这种事似是不可避免。要不然吧，这身份起码对Rita Skeeter恶意的谎言在_预言家日报_头版肆意张扬起到了推波助澜的作用，而完全不顾她堪称不俗的工作表现。

她的离婚协议还墨迹未干（这在婚姻咒终结一切的巫师界算是个稀罕物，）又被控告与下属有不端行为—她在魔法部的前途全完了，棺材板上钉钉子，好清脆一声响儿。

而正巧，这还是付房租的日子。她在Diagon Alley里逡巡徘徊，查看那些写着"招聘人员"的启事。她倒是找到了一些，但是进去一问，就发现大部分人不但看_预言家日报_而且还真的相信上面的内容，和她的前雇主们没两样。

就在她打算放弃然后回家的时候，她偶然发现了一家书店。那个招牌—上书Literati—看上去就要掉下来并且砸到她的脑袋，而且她实在拿不准主意，那张贴在门里面的招聘启事显得如此之旧，究竟是因为脏兮兮玻璃上贴的黄色薄膜呢，还是因为太过年深日久。

不管怎样了，都值得一试，而且在书店工作还蛮不错的，她想。她可是爱书之人。做了一个深呼吸，她伸手，扭开球形把手，然后推开了门。铃声响起，宣告她的进入，角落里一位枯瘦的老女巫惊讶地抬起头。

"你好啊，亲爱的，"她说。她的声音听上去就像刚吞了一只蛤蟆，嘴里还散发着大蒜的气味。Hermione几乎就要转身直接离开了，但是那些亟待支付的账单还是让她留在原地没动弹。

"您好，我看见您贴了个告示说要雇人，"Hermione说。

"哦，我不是老板。我只是个顾客，"这个女人说。Hermione松了口气，咽下一声叹息。

"您知道老板是谁吗？"

"是我，"一道深沉的男低音说道。她转过身，站在她面前的不是别人，正是Severus Snape教授，看上去和她记忆中一样，表情愤怒，令人恐惧。

"我要这份工作，"她花了几分钟压下了最初的震惊，然后说道。她本来以为，Snape教授在勉强摆脱了谋杀Albus Dumbledore的罪名和审判后，极有可能就此离开英国，或者完全退出巫师界。但是现在，他就站在那里，穿着他一成不变的黑色长袍，带着他一成不变的蔑视表情。唯二不同的，就是他那鹰钩鼻尖上悬着的一副金丝老花镜，以及鬓角的几缕银发。

"没有工作，"他回答道。

"我一个星期要50加隆。我晚上6点以后不工作，周末休息，还有我希望能得到尊重，"Hermione说，忽略了他刚说的话。绝望的情绪驱使着她。她需要这份工作。

"哦快雇她吧。很明显你这地方需要女人打理打理，"角落里的老女巫低声说道。

Snape转身看着她，然后用那种对Neville或者Harry才有的尖刻语调—赫敏记得清清楚楚—命令她出去。她愤愤不平地哼了一声，不过离开前拍了拍赫敏的肩膀。"祝你在此好运，亲爱的。"

Hermione对她微笑，屏住呼吸直到她离开。然后她转向这位教授并等待着。他瞪着她。她瞪回去。过了好几个漫长的时刻，他终于投降了。

"20加隆。我们晚上8点关门而且你只能在周六休息，"他讨价还价。

"40加隆—我有一堆账单要付。"

"30—我也是。"

"成交，"Hermione说道，伸出手。Snape教授弯起嘴角，大概觉得这动作太过感情化。

"你明天开始上班，"他说。她的手就这么悬在半空里，然后聚集仅剩的尊严，又将它收了回来。

"那明天见，"她说。

"快走。"

* * *

Hermione觉得在一家书店工作既刺激又奇妙。她可以帮助人们挑选最好的书籍—也是一个向人们推销她心头好的机会，但事实上，这工作既无聊又沉闷。特别是在Snape门可罗雀的书店里。

"你说你在做什么来着？"某一天她溜到破釜酒吧吃午饭的时候，Ron问道。

"我卖书。说真的，Ronald，这不会比魔法部首席算术占卜师更难理解吧，"她不耐烦地说。

"我觉得这就是令人难以理解的地方，Hermione。你就不能再找个和算术占卜有关的工作吗？"Harry说道。"你怎么会从首席算术占卜师变成一个书店职员？"

或者说成为一个为Snape教授工作的人，她想。她还没有和他们详细地谈起过她的老板—主要就是他棘手的身份。她没法忍受那些对他性格的不满和攻击，而这是肯定会发生的，再说，威森加摩已经放他自由了—情有可原，如果她没记错的话。她得支付租金，而Severus Snape—亦真亦假的冷血杀人犯和叛徒—能帮上忙。

"我已经决定了，做些别的什么工作，不像魔法部那么大压力的，这样我就有时间为下一个计划做准备，"她说道。几乎完美的说辞，就像她练习过的那样。

"你指的是？"Ron问。

"我在写一部关于战争历史的书，"她告诉他们。

这是真的。除了第一个星期她用来打扫店铺，接下来的每一天，Hermione都会拿出羊皮纸和羽毛笔，把她从四年级开始所有和战争有关的记忆写下来。不写的时候，她就读书—魔药的，防御的，咒语的，什么都读，一字不落。她倒不惊讶自己陷得这么深。她惊讶的是，为何她没有早点儿想到从事这一职业。

"你好像在偷懒摸鱼，"Snape抱怨道，他逮到她拿着羊皮纸。

Hermione抬头看着他，放下了手里的羽毛笔。"你要我做什么？"她怀着激怒他的心思，用一种耐心的语调问道。她成功了。

"你就不能打扫…"他四下打量，发现满目所及都闪闪发亮。Hermione花了好几天专心致志地打扫灰尘，搞得每几分钟就会打一个喷嚏。他那时还抱怨这噪音没个尽头来着。"什么东西吗？"

"如果没什么事可做，你干吗雇我呢？"

Snape眯起眼睛。"我想要亲自观察_一个妓女的中年危机_，"他引用了Skeeter言辞恶毒的头条新闻。

Hermione握紧拳头，绷紧了下巴。"是_一个妓女__**还是**__中年危机_。不是_的_，你这个卑鄙的饭桶。"

Snape只是耸了耸肩膀。"我搞错了。"

"你还有其他别的人都搞错了，"她苦涩地说。她的眼眶刺痛，但她强忍着不让泪水掉下来。过去几个月，她已经哭够了，先是她没用的前夫，她在国外遇见了他以及她真不该这么早就结婚，然后就是她的工作，她曾经为此倾注了每一分灵魂。她不需要Severus Snape的嘲讽来雪上加霜。

她抬头，发现他仍旧仔细地凝视着她。"还有更糟糕的称呼，"他语调柔和。

"比如说杀人犯和叛徒？"她没想说得这么难听，但是她的满腔怨忿就这么倾泻而出。她突然有些理解为何Snape是这副德性了。

"极佳的例子。"他似乎对这种谴责毫不在意，轻易就接受了她如此称呼他。

"你是怎么挺过去的？"

"我先是恐吓学生，然后恐吓顾客。我不确定这是不是有用…至少效果不太好。"他离开了，留下Hermione张口结舌地看着他就此鸣金收兵。如果别人问她，她绝对不会用"有同情心"和"擅于反思"来形容Severus Snape，但是他总是能出乎她的意料。

直到他从书店后面大声对她吼着"回去工作！" 这也在她的意料之中。

* * *

几天后，Hermione从破釜酒吧打包了午餐回来，和Snape坐在书店后面。她用力嚼着炸鱼和薯片，Snape从她身旁走过去的时候顺了些薯片，她皱起眉头。

"我去之前问过你要不要帮你带点儿啥的，"她抱怨道。

"而我告诉你我什么都不需要，"他说话的时候嘴里塞满了薯片。她对他摇摇头，看着他从柜子里拿出个坩埚，然后倒了一瓶子魔药材料进去。

"你对Von Hausen那本关于符咒学的书有何看法？"她问道，合上了手里的书。她在这个星期早些时候看见他在读那本书，想知道是否值得一读。

"全是胡扯，"言简意赅。

"这么厉害？"她问道。他瞪了她一眼。非要说的话，他就是那种寡言少语的人。

Hermione试着采取另一个策略引他说话。"为什么卖书？为什么不卖魔药？"她问。

"为什么你把每个砰一声出现在脑子里的问题都问出来？管不住嘴？"他将魔杖指向通往楼上公寓的楼梯。Hermione低下头，避开一个从头顶飞过去的装着某种腌制物的小瓶子。

"没有人会向一个杀人犯买魔药，"他告诉她。Hermione觉得他说这话的方式—既不苦涩也没有不屑—平静得令人毛骨悚然。他说得就好像这是不可改变的事实，而非其他。

"你被判无罪了，"她提醒他。

Snape转了转眼珠，皱起眉头。"而你并没有真的勾引你的下属，但是没人相信，"他顿了一下，斟酌地看着她。"你没有，对吧？"他问道。

"没有！"

"那么，现在你的形象在我眼中又纯洁了，"他对她假笑，"也不一定，快去卖书，让我安安静静地酿魔药。"

Hermione对他做了个鬼脸，不过他没搭理。她花了几分钟真真正正地观察了一下他。他还是面黄肌瘦—太瘦了。就好像他从来没离开过书店去觅食似的。他切断了所有的社会联系，也不怎么和别人说话，即使是同他自己的顾客。

就在她这么看着他的时候，他把坩埚架在火上，然后开始切原料。她已经忘了在学校的时候，她是如何地为他精准而优雅的动作着迷。现在它们还是一样有魅力。"你在酿制什么药？"

"一副头疼药剂。比之以前，我最近所需更多。"

Hermione沉下脸，走回柜台，等待着他们并不存在的顾客。

* * *

文思枯竭的时候，Hermione就玩单人接龙游戏来解闷。她草草看着那组牌，毫不理会方块王后的尖叫。

"4上面的那张3，"一个声音从她身后传来。

"称其为单人接龙是有原因的，"她边移开那张牌边回答。他只是对她假笑了一下—她现在开始讨厌这个表情了。他在店里打转，把一本书移来移去，然后又转回她坐的地方。Hermione觉得他看上去颇为坐立不安。

"王后放在国王上，"他说。

"我过去5分钟一直是这么和她说的，"王后厉声打断。Hermione转了转眼珠，根本没有去动它。当Snape拿起她的手稿并且开始读的时候，她表示了抗议。

"还没写完呢！"他只是举高手，推了推鼻子上的老花镜，然后拉出一张椅子。Hermione皱眉。他在读她尚未完成的书，这念头让她讨厌。实际上，即使是完成了，她也不想让他读。她还记得学生时代，她的每篇作业上都留下了他用红墨水写下的可恨评语，还笔迹潦草。现在他边读边发出啧啧声和轻蔑的哼哼，她必须得忍耐再忍耐，才没有从他修长的手指中夺下羊皮纸。

"你好像在情节变得刺激的时刻戛然而止了，"他读完后说道。

Hermione蹙眉。"你指那些杀戮？"

这就是她文思枯竭的原因。那些记忆，Hagrid为Avery所杀，Lavender Brown的死亡，Bill Weasley肿胀的尸体，还有他妻子Fleur爆发的哭泣，不仅在夜晚于她梦中流连不去，也让她白天灵感全无。

"正是。虽然我认为应该称之为幸事。到目前为止，你写的东西都毫无疑问地令人反感，"他嘲笑道。

Hermione真的就那么夺下了他手里的稿子。"你怎敢这么说！"

"没人想看这种东西。"

"你知道什么东西会畅销吗？你上次卖掉东西是什么时候？"

他不理会她的嘲讽。"你对此题材的所思所想呢？属于真正Hermione Granger的平静时刻呢？除了Harry Potter最好的朋友之外无人知晓的秘密呢？"他带着满满的挖苦说道。

"我_尝试_写的是客观的历史，"她说道。

他嗤之以鼻。"你难以客观。你是亲历者。你看着你的朋友满身是血、一身是伤地回来。"

"或者更惨！"

"或者更惨，"Snape表示同意。"看见没？难以客观。没人想要看你对于已发生之事无聊而详细的分析。他们要看到你的心之所想，身之所感，眼之所见。难道与Skeeter女士相交未曾让你学到什么教训吗？"

说完这些，他留下她继续生气—也有不少事需要想想。方块王后被Hermione摔到国王上面的时候，尖声叫了起来。

* * *

"哪个都不是，以防你想知道，"过了一会儿，Hermione懒懒地说道。她刚刚踱回储藏室，Snape正坐在桌子后，盯着账本。她一直无法想象他是怎么做到收支平衡的，因为开始她想着只是一个星期生意萧条而已，结果一整个月都如此。

"请原谅？"Snape从账本间抬起头来，眼镜从鼻子上滑了下来。他把眼镜推回去，不耐烦地瞪着她。

"我不是荡妇，也没有中年危机。"

"真的？离婚，失业，在这个年纪—你多大来着？三十八岁？这不算中年危机吗？"他尖酸地说。

"不是危机，"她争辩。"是谁告诉你，没了糟糕而不负责任的丈夫和压力山大的工作后，我不如以前快活了？

"对，你现在为我工作，真是快活太多了，"他暗讽道。

"我一直都热爱挑战，"她回嘴道。

他差点儿就要因此微笑了…差点儿。

* * *

"Snape！"Harry说。

一个星期后，他说尽好话终于哄着Hermione讲出了她的工作细节。

"没你想的那么糟，"她争辩。"我们谈论书籍和魔药。"

"你怎么能这么说？你告诉过我他还是那么粗鲁、尖刻。而且因为他说的那些可怕的话，你都没有写你的书了！"

"他对我的书有些很…精准…的评论。并且我没有停手，我只是在调整方向，"Hermione说，试着压低声音。她可不想_预言家日报_又登出一个她是怎样与Harry Potter公开争吵的故事。

"我就是不明白，"Harry说，摇了摇头。

"这真的很简单，"她解释道，声音开始有些恼怒。"这件事我一定不能失败。我可不管是不是要和Snape一起工作。我的婚姻已经失败了。我在魔法部也失败了。这次我**绝不**会失败。"

"Hermione，你从没有失败—"Harry开始了，但是Hermione举起手制止了他饱含同情和保证的长篇大论。她以前就听过了，那毫无意义。她要做成这工作，而那意味着与Snape相处。如果她能应付他，那她想她能应付任何事。

"我得回店里去了，"她说。她往桌上扔了几个银西可，只留下目瞪口呆、表情沮丧的Harry。

"我要打包带走一份，"她对吧台后面的Tom说道。她发现了，即使每次她出来吃午饭时Snape都说啥都不要，他还是会吃掉她带回去的东西，而这往往意味着她必须把午餐吃得一点儿不剩，否则他就会四处捡渣渣。这也保证了他每天至少能正常地吃上一餐。就算他吃的差不多能满足他的身体所需吧，她也不忍看他瘦成那样。

"老样子？"

Hermione点点头。

* * *

Hermione开始为Snape工作两个月后，他们终于有了一个像样的顾客，他不像原来那些仅仅只是走进来，拿起一本书，被Snape看一眼就把书放回去，离开。这是一个矮胖的男人，Hermione几乎就要开口问他是不是迷路了，能看见一个真正的顾客实在是不同寻常。但他朝书架走去，查对着手里的一小片羊皮纸，上面列着他需要的书本名字或者作者姓名。她继续看自己的书，不过每看几行就会向上瞥一眼以确定他没有离开。

20分钟后，Snape手里也拿着书加入了她。他们唯一的顾客轻手轻脚地走近她。"你—你—你们有_了不起的变形术_吗？"

"没有，不过我确信我们会补货或者—"

"完全没有，"Snape打断她。"我们不卖那些胡言乱语的东西。我应该为你问了这个问题就把你丢出去。如果你想要买关于变形术的书，可以去Martin问问。"

那个男人没听Snape说完就走了。教授叹口气，坐下来，这番话让他精疲力竭。

"那也许是我们这个星期唯一能做成的买卖，"Hermione说道，猛然合上了书。

"我们不需要那样的顾客。"他靠回椅子上，打开了自己的书。

"那我希望这个星期你有钱付我薪水，"她苦涩地说。没等他回答，她就溜到了后面。她的愤怒和挫败在体内沸腾着，像只野兽般踱来踱去。除非她能赚到钱，不然这工作根本解决不了任何问题。当瞥到他转角书桌上的一张羊皮纸后，她停下步子。仅仅犹豫了一秒钟，她抓起羽毛笔然后在上面添上_适用于任何场合的了不起的变形术_。

"你以为自己在做什么？"Snape低沉的声音从她身后传来。

"我在确定下次有人要_了不起的变形术_时我们会有货。"

"非得我提醒你吗？这书店是我的。我不需要你告诉我怎么经营。"

"不需要吗？你几乎没法支付账单，我也一样。"她已经见到各色人等来店里找Snape，而不是找书。他们离开的时候，他脸上就挂着冷酷的表情，心情愈发糟糕。她很担心，若是有一天他没法支付他积欠的利息，那些人会对他（还有她）做些什么。

"我的财政情况无需你担心，Granger小姐，"他发出嘘声。

"我是不是该辞职？有你在，吓走顾客这种事还需要我吗？"

"我不在意你做什么，"他回答。他从她旁边擦身而过，然后在炉火边的椅子上坐下。若是他说了什么冷嘲热讽的话，Hermione可能当时当场就走人了，但是他听上去是这样的疲倦和挫败，她只是停了一瞬。

"如果你不在意，那就让我来预订下一批书，让我向你证明这间小书店也可以盈利。"她停住，等他反应。他什么也没说，纹丝不动。"然后，也许你就能如愿以偿去意大利度假了。"

那引起了他的注意。"你在说些什么？"

Hermione指了指挂在他桌子上方的日历，那上面有一张罗马的图片。"你想去意大利，不是吗？"

Snape教授转了转眼睛。"某人送了那个日历给我，"他告诉她。

"我才不信。根本不会有人送东西给你，尤其是日历这种东西，"她想都没想就说道。她被自己话中的含义吓了一跳，赶快伸手捂住嘴。"我没那个意思！"

"你有，"他说。

"我非常抱歉。我—"

"你想订什么就订什么。"

"真的吗？"她不敢相信他竟然没有揪着她的耳朵把她丢出去。他如往常般眯起了眼睛，似乎在从头到脚地打量她。她感觉自己就像是显微镜下的样品一样被盯着。

"对，真的。"他顿了顿，似乎在考虑什么，然后继续说道，"但是如果你进的货卖不出去，我就解雇你。"

"一言为定。"她伸出手等他握手，不过他厌恶地撅起嘴，打开了他的书，所以她再一次地将手收了回来。他随意挥挥手叫她走开。她边朝前面走去，以防还有别人很神奇地决定光临本店，边低声喃喃道，"卑鄙"。

"我听得到你在说什么，Granger，"他头也没抬地警告道。

* * *

两个星期后，Hermione订的书都到了，她有个计划把它们一次清货。这听上去不怎么可信，但是她的善恶两重名声，加上可能得到畅销书作者签名的机会，都引起了那些恶毒而八卦的女巫人群的兴趣。

"这都是些什么？"Snepe教授在骚动的人群后吼道。他推开一个有着紫红色头发、穿着紫红色长袍的女人，一路杀向Hermione。

"这叫书籍签售，"她说。她转身回到Warner Whitley身旁，他有一口发光的白牙齿。他那本关于现代魔法礼仪的书非常浮夸，也非常无聊，但是在读者中很流行。这都让Hermione在某种程度上想起了Lockhart教授。"他们都在等你。你准备好了吗？"

"我的头发直顺吗？"

"看上去非常完美，"她告诉他，将他推到人群中。

"荒唐至极。"她听见Snape在她身后咕哝着。

"你到后面去吧。我不会让人打扰你的，"她告诉他。

他从她身旁走过的时候，倾身对她耳语，"这是作弊。"

她转过头，对他狡黠一笑。"不，这是生意，"她轻声回答。

他看上去很怀疑却没再说什么。一个半小时以后，所有Whitley的书都卖光了，她觉得这算是一种胜利吧，等对过了账本后，她不由得大叫起来，引得Snape都过来查看。

"你在闹腾什么？"他看着她因胜利起舞，问道。她穿着短袜的双脚在抛光的木地板上滑动着，笑得像个傻瓜。

"我们成功了！"他从她手里拿过账本，然后将大鼻子上的老花镜往上推了推，开始读起来。

"是你成功了，Granger。我确定刚才我只是坐在后面读_预言家日报_。"

"谢谢你给我这个机会，"她说，笑容变得更灿烂了。他什么也没说，只是转了转眼睛，慢吞吞地走回到后面的房间。Hermione不停哼唱着，将店里打扫干净。等做完一切后，她去储藏室的柜子里拿自己的斗篷和钱包。

然后，她在斗篷旁边，发现了一个装满钱币的沉重包裹。"这是什么？"她转身问道。

Snape站在她身后，唇角挂着一丝笑容。"十点了。这是加班费。"

"我更想要盈利的分成。"

他的笑容消失了。"别得寸进尺，Granger。"

"对你连想都不敢想，Snape，"她说道。然后在他回答之前，她踮起脚在他的脸颊上轻轻一吻，接着就幻影移形回家了。

* * *

尽管很成功，Snape还是限制了Hermione举办书籍签售活动的次数。每个月最多一次。他坚持说人群的压力会引起精神衰弱。她压根不相信他这种毫无根据的说法，还引用已获得的盈利作为证据竭力同他争辩，但是他拒绝接受劝告，于是他们就此回到了无所事事的日常轨道上。然后有一天，一只棕色的大谷仓猫头鹰来找Hermione，它脚上用绳子绑着一个巨大的信封。

"是什么？"Snape问道。

"我不知道。"她撕开棕色的纸，发现里面是一份报纸。她匆匆翻了翻，并未看到任何新闻或者令人尴尬的头条与她的名字相关，但是征婚广告里有一条被圈起来了。

'_你得走出来_'Ginny Weasley潦草的笔迹这样写着。

那条被圈起来的信息让Hermione感到不安。

_在烛光晚餐中享受有关生活意义的深刻谈话_

她听见Snape在她身后窃笑。她回头一看，发现他越过她的肩膀凝视着。

"昨天我看见我的前夫和一个新的女朋友在一起，"Hermione解释道。"Ginny觉得我也应该找个男朋友，反击回去。"看见她的丈夫和别的女人在一起，曾让她心脏揪疼。

"就像你需要个男人似的。"

尽管她觉得伤感也没什么见不得人的，但她这辈子身边总是亲友环绕，有时候是一个，有时候是更多，所以要适应独自生活并非易事。"我可能不需要，但有个伴总是好的。你不孤单吗？"

"既然你从没打算给我清净，我又怎会孤单呢？"他反驳道。

"说不定你的真命天女就在前方哦，"她邪恶地咧嘴一笑，将面前的报纸打开，然后拿起笔，仔细查看着每一条广告，想找找有没有能入Snape法眼的人选。

"哦，不，不，"他抗议。

"这有一个：爱猫，也爱编织茶壶套。欲觅可相拥相伴之人。"

"向你扔恶咒我是一点心理障碍都没有的，Granger，"他的语调中带着某种警告。

"或者我们也可以帮你登个广告—老巫师一名，脾气暴躁，欲寻找金发碧眼白肤大胸的哑巴女巫—这个怎么样？"

"我根本不老！"Snape反驳。Hermione挑眉。"但其他部分都没错，"他看到她的表情后，补充道。他这一本正经的模样惹得她爆发出咯咯的笑声。他从她手中一把夺过报纸丢进了垃圾桶。

"任何以这种方式推销自己的人，都配不上你，"他严肃了些，说道。"不要妄自菲薄，Granger。你的良配，是某个能够欣赏你的喋喋不休和恼人问题的人。"

"小心点，Snape，有那么一瞬间，我几乎都要以为你喜欢我了。"

"没那回事，"他郑重发誓。

Hermione嘲讽一笑，然后退出房间回到前面的柜台。

* * *

"你的书写得怎样了？"有一天，他拉家常般问道。

她之所以说像拉家常般，是因为他说这话时，语调中的讽刺和平日无二。"我是否应该期待，你的书籍签售也近在眼前了？"

"我决定接受你的建议，"她从羊皮纸间抬起头，说道。虽然为了避免她这位无礼的老板再给出什么令人不爽的建议，她已经想好只有单独在家时才动笔写作。甚至还有个出版商对此表示了兴趣，说不定还会付她一笔订金呢。但现在，她在写一份关于书店的计划书。她想要成立一个书友会。

"很好。不管你最后发表了什么，总归会比Parvati Patil写的那些过于感性而毫无意义的片言只语要好。"

"呃…谢谢你。"Hermione从来没想过Snape会称赞她，哪怕是极其隐晦的，更别提是这种公然的赞美了，所以她很是惊讶。"所以你并不觉得我过于感性了？"

"不，你是，"他说。"只不过比起其他人，你的程度我还能忍受。"

Hermione叹了口气然后拿起了她的羊皮纸。"如果你允许，我得工作了。"

* * *

第二天一大早，Snape就情绪暴躁地走进来。

"今天早上，我发现我书桌上放着一堆并不该在那里的纸，"他开门见山地说。他把她精心整理过的有关书友会的计划书扔在了她面前的柜台上。好几张羊皮纸都散开了，落在了地板上。

Hermione扮了个鬼脸。"如果你屈尊一看的话，就会发现它们是关于读书友会的计划书，"她告诉他，越过他把那些散落的羊皮纸捡了起来。

"绝不是！"

"你都还没看过呢！"她抗议道。"这个主意很棒，能让你盈利更多，**而且**这也意味着你不用再花那么多时间去面对顾客了。这对一个像你这样古怪的老蝙蝠来说，再好不过。"

Snape从她手上夺过羊皮纸，咆哮道。"我**不**老！"

他带着她的计划书离开了，她觉得这代表他至少会考虑一下她的提议。半是有趣半是挫败地摇摇头，她继续打扫去了。

一个小时后，她正坐在一架高梯子上把新到的书归置到架子上，忽然感觉到一只手抓住了她的脚踝，带来一阵暖意，手指贴着她的腿，大拇指如爱抚般按压着皮肤，她惊跳了起来。低头一瞧，她发现Snape站在那里，带着不高兴的表情，不过话说回来，他表情总是这样。

"你再敢这么做试试！"她说话的时候，他把手移开了。"除非你能接住我。"

"这太了不起了！我都要吻你了！"他大声说道，没理会她的话。他手里举着她的计划书。她从椅子上爬下来，同意地点点头。她想她没见过他如此兴奋过。接着她就被他话中的深意给击中了。吻Severus Snape？她宁愿去亲一只鹰头马身有翼兽。

虽然他的确是越来越招人喜欢了。如果忽视诸如大鼻子，黄牙齿，油头发还有坏脾气之类的缺点，他内心深处还是一个睿智且偶发慈悲心的人…很深，很深的某处。

"吻—吻我？"她结结巴巴地说。她一时想不出得体的答复，只能勉强地重复了一句。

Snape从羊皮纸中抬起头来，惊讶地看着她，他的眼睛忽然睁大了。然后他咆哮道，"只是修辞上的意义，Granger。"

"是啊，当然了，"她脆弱地笑道。她记得大部分男人都没法忽视她对书本的热爱而毫无顾忌地吻她。她的下属不能，尽管报纸说得头头是道，Harry或Ron不能，她的丈夫也再不能了，那么Sererus Snape当然也不能。

Snape细细地盯着她，因她计划而起的兴奋被冰冷的好奇心所代替。"你想要那样—我吻你吗？"

Hermione犹豫了。一直到刚才，她还真没想过这类的事情。她已经慢慢地习惯了他这种苛刻的个性，但要说肉体上的吸引…

"我—我想要…我想要知道你对我的计划怎么想。"

他顿住，好一会儿都没回答她的问题，不过最后还是揭过了关于亲吻的尴尬话题。"有其优点，"他说道。"成本不高，只是需要在前期做些广告，因为如果没有人下订单，我们就不能订书。"

"并且我们需要做的其实很少，只要向我们的书商下订单，他们可以直接把货发给顾客。如此我们就能节省开支，增加利润，"Hermione说道，他对此很有兴趣，这也让她渐渐兴奋起来了。这真的能行耶！

"对，对，我看过计划书，Granger。没必要再重复一遍，"Snape抱怨道。

"还有，别忘了提供些额外奖励，这样顾客们就不会来打扰你的美好心情了，"她露齿一笑。

"无礼的姑娘！"他说道。然后他站直身体，俯视着她。"还有很多事要做。既然这是你的主意，你就去负责和我们的供货商探讨价格事宜。你还得就猫头鹰邮路拿到一个合理的报价，并且你需要想出一个富有创造力的销售计划以吸引各类人群。"

Hermione不吃这一套。她双手叉腰，瞪回去。"那你都要做什么？"她问。

"我要去小睡片刻，"他说道，黑袍飒飒，转身离开，留下Hermione在原地打了一个呵欠。

* * *

书友会比Hermione所预想的工作量要大得多。她去刊登广告，在打扫的间隙玩单人纸牌，偶然有个把顾客需要接待，飞路一个又一个的供货商，商谈猫头鹰邮路的价格，还有设计他们的销售计划。她常常在晚上八点以后还加班到很晚，但是每当Harry和Ron问起她的晚归，她只是笑笑，想的全是她可能的成功。

有天夜深时分，她靠在柜台里睡着了，周围散落着她的羊皮纸和收支表格。但她被瓷器猛敲在桌子上的声音震醒了。抬起头，她朦朦胧胧地看见了Snape，而面前的桌子上放着一杯茶和一碟饼干。

"你怎么还在这里，Granger？"他问道。

她伸手拿了一块饼干，塞进嘴里。她的胃毫不意外地在隆隆作响。她有好几个小时没吃东西，也有好几天没正经吃饭了。

"有几笔账目还没算好，"她嘴里塞得满满的。

"我听过睡在某种东西上这种说法，但我没想到这就是字面上的意思。"Hermione困惑地看着他。"你额头上有墨水。"他修长的手指对她一指。

"哦！"她皱眉，伸手擦拭着皮肤。Snape拿起她那堆纸中的某张，边读边用手指轻轻点着自己的嘴唇。

"这准确吗？40%的净利润？"

Hermione点点头。"还是比我们的竞争对手要低。我对做生意乐在其中。几乎就和算术占卜一样有意思了。"她揉揉眼睛。"我应该回家了。"

"喝完茶再走，"他对她说，指了指她面前还蒸腾着热气的茶杯。她握住杯子，啜饮着那温热的液体。尽管此刻的静默很宜人，她还是想说话。

"你为什么要雇我？"她胡乱问道。缺乏睡眠果然影响了她的判断力。

Snape什么都没说，她想他可能又对她视而不见了，但最后他说，"每个人都值得一个重新开始的机会。"

"你也如此吗？"

"我有过两次，"他柔声说。

"你知道他们是怎么说的—第三次总是走运的，"她微笑着说道。她的手从柜台上滑过去覆上了他的。"这个书友会就是你的新开始。"

"我以为这意味着我能去意大利了，"他说，盯着她的手，直到她把它移开，靠回自己的椅子上。"

"一个新的开似，"Hermione用糟糕的意大利口音说，然后视线下移盯着自己的茶。"你在里面放了什么？"

Snape摇摇头，轻声笑了起来。她意识到她以前从没听见他笑过。这是一种很…奇怪的声音，不过倒不是令人不舒服。"没有，什么都没有，"他告诉她。

"我该回家了，"她说完，站起来，身子晃了晃。

"用飞路网。如果你幻影移形的时候嘴巴能和身体分家，就是大幸了。"

* * *

最终书友会比Hermione所预期的还要成功得多。她白天总有很多工作得做，还常常加班到很晚。连Snape都来受理订单了。在生活濒于崩溃的那段日子后，Hermione终于感觉自己又回到了正常的轨道上。幸福触手可及。Harry有一天评论说能看见她再度微笑真的很不错，是真心的微笑，而非去年那种勉强的微笑，他指出。

成功带来的喜悦在她的体内颤栗着，沸腾着，她发觉自己在处理新订单的时候轻声哼唱。他们什么都卖，从爱情小说到魔法烹饪指南到学术期刊。书店两个星期赚的钱比过去三个月都要多，还有，她收到一封出版商的信，他们有意出版她的回忆录。

"Granger！如果你要唱歌，就唱些好听的，别跑调！"Snape在后面喊道。

"你对古怪姐妹合唱团观感如何？"她也喊回去。

"可以忍受！"

她暗暗微笑，然后换了调子。

* * *

书籍签售和书友会对Hermione来说还不够。她志存高远，而前两项的成功只会鼓励她再攀高峰。

"我们可以用同样的办法来做魔药生意，"有一天，她这样告诉Snape，当时他们正在休息。"人们可以通过邮件订购，就像他们订购我们的书一样。"

"容我再说一次，不会有人想从我这里订购魔药。"

"他们不需要知道是你。我们可以起个化名，比如Sven Snopes之类的。"

Snape只是瞪着她。"你脑子坏了？Sven？"

"好吧，那就不要Sven。可能找个不那么外国的名字—Stephen Smith？"

"我想你并不理解，魔药圈子没那么大。如果魔法界中的每个人都至少听说过其他人的名字，那么我们这些魔药大师已经全部见过面并且知道彼此的中间名了。"

Hermione还是有些怀疑，但她明白此事不宜操之过急。因此她抓住时机换了个问题。"那你的中间名是？"她问道。

"就好像我会告诉你似的。"

"那我只好猜猜了，"她说道，不理会他的愁容。"Severus Aureliu Snape？"

Snpae瞪了她一眼，于是她继续猜。"Severus Xavier Snape？"另一记死光。"Severus Augustus Snape？"

"你真没创意，Granger，"他告诉她。

"我知道了！"她笑道。"Severus Bob Snape。"

"我建议你换一个话题，Hermione Jane Granger，不然我就只好将你开膛破腹了，"他威胁道。

Hermione笑了，但立刻从命。"我的确需要你允许我给Minerva写信。"

他额头皱起。"为何你见鬼的需要我允许你写这么个东西？"

"因为我想请她把明年的书单发过来。他们肯定是这么做的，不然不能确保本地书店会储备足够学生所需。要是书单上有但最后哪儿都买不到，或者书店的储备不够，那就完了。我觉得我们可以分上一杯羹。"

"如此一来，书店里流着鼻涕的一年级新生和他们的父母就会泛滥成灾？绝对不行。我为了摆脱他们连书都不教了。"

Hermione本想指出，他不教书是因为对校长施了不可饶恕咒而非他对工作和学生难以忍受，但她抑制住了自己的冲动。虽说从她在学校的回忆来看，后面这一原因也不无道理。

"我们把这个也放进书友会，让学生们通过邮件订购。那些高年级的学生也省得去Diagon Alley跑一趟了。"

"你要写就写吧，但是他们不会同意和我做生意的，"他说。

"太荒谬了！"

"走着瞧，"他说道，拿起剩下的午餐，将她一人留在了柜台。

* * *

Hermione当天下午就写了那封信，决心证明Snape是错的。她有此机会去了解他，然后发现一旦接受了他刺猬一样的个性，她还挺享受和他在一起的时光的。她每天确实是期盼来工作的，有时候连她唯一可以休息的周日也会跑来店里。

_我希望这封信能顺利到您手中。正如您所听说的那样，我已经从魔法部的工作离职了，现在正尝试投身商业。最近我在名为Literati的小书店中已取得不少成功，而这书店为您的朋友与前同事，Severus Snape，所有。这正是我今天写信给您想要商讨的事。_

_我记得自己还是学生时，每年于Hogwarts开学前都会收到书单，那种感觉十分兴奋。但我不喜欢去丽痕书店购买书籍时所遭遇的拥挤人群。我猜想自己并非唯一有此想法之人。本店，即Literati，拥有范围宽泛的邮购商品目录，相信若将Hogwarts每年的书单加入其中亦非难事，如此可节省在校学生及其家长在开学前的宝贵时间。我希望您能考虑将书单事先告知本店，以确保我们能预先入荷所需新书。_

_请向其它教职员工致以我的问候，并期盼您的答复。_

_真诚的，_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Hermione知道终有一天Snape会对她厌倦，那样一来她就得离开他，也离开Literati。而随着书友会蒸蒸日上，书店也终于盈利了，她预感这一天就快要来了。她一直想找些新点子以显得自己对书店很有用，其原因之一也在此。离开的事她连想都不能去想。但没料到的是，Minerva的回信里为她提供了一个机会，也将这事摆上了台面。

_我必须要将你的商业计划提交给董事会。关于我们每年开学前都会将书单送至丽痕书店以确保学生能一次购齐所需书籍之事，你猜得不错。_

_我也必须坦白，Severus是书店所有者这一事实，可能会引起一些麻烦。他与这所学校的过往，并无助于双方再次建立任何形式的合作关系。而令我困惑的是，当初你是出于何种疯狂的原因才会与他一起工作。_

_你知道学校里总会有你的一席之地的。事实上，有一个算术占卜学教授的职位空缺。请你务必考虑一下。除你之外，我再也想不到还有谁能更好地胜任培育未来魔法社会栋梁的工作。_

_望你于本月底之前答复我。_

_你的，_

这完全不是她所期望的回答。提供教职很好，但是在同一封信里既批评Hermione当前的职业选择，又提供一个工作机会，似乎不太公平。她喜欢为Snape工作。她花了好几个月才说服了Harry和Ron，而她也不太确定是不是也值得花时间花精力还有额外的金钱去尝试说服McGonagall。

她把信揉成团，丢进了垃圾桶。她已预见到Snape一旦知道他对她错，一定会得意洋洋。转念又一想，她抽出魔杖点燃了那封信。确信别人一定会做出轻蔑反应，这实在很奇怪；她决定还是不要让他知道了。她眼瞅着那张羊皮纸变成一堆黑色的灰烬后，便继续工作了。

当天晚些时候，她从外面带着午餐回来，发现Snape看上去非常愤怒。

"别对我发火，"她说着，将他的碟子放在桌子上。"Tom那里今天没有烤牛肉了，我只好给你带了鸡肉。"

"我正等你递交两周后就离职的辞呈呢，"他冷笑道。

"什么？"他根本不可能会知道那件事的吧？她惊疑不定。接着她就明白了。这个爱管闲事的王八蛋！"你先偷看了Minerva给我的信！"

"是你决定由我来负责所有的猫头鹰往来邮件。我怎么知道那是写给你的？"

"我不知道，"她啐了一口，"也许上面写着的Hermione Granger的名字能给你些提示？"

"这些天寄来的很多东西都写着你的名字，这对我的书店有直接影响。我想我有权利每封信都瞟上一眼，不然你背着我把这店卖了我还给你数钱呢！"他越说声音越大，愈发激怒了Hermione。

"我**永远**也不会做那种事！"她大叫。"你居然那么想我？"

"我不批准，"他说着，转身准备走开。

"什么？我根本没说我要辞职，你凭什么不批准？梅林啊！你讲点道理好吗？"她跟在他身后，争辩着。"给我回来，Snape！"

他突然停下，开始来回打转，沉重的黑袍子扫过了她的腿。"我这里需要你。"

"才不是！书友会发展良好。你在盈利。我甚至看到你又开始按时吃饭了。这里没有什么事需要我做了。"

"所以我只是你的另一个计划了，就像你命里不治症一般的SPEW？这次你有没有也起个名字？比如说像Clean Up Severus Snape这样的？"他的眼睛因为愤怒而闪闪发光，并且每说一句话就朝她逼近一步，直到她退无可退靠上了一个书柜。

她伸出手抵住他的胸口。"CUSS？大部分时候你还真是让我忍不住要这么做呢。我喜欢在这里工作—尽管只是大部分时候，但是你从最开始就再明白不过地表示清楚了，你根本受不了我。我搞不懂你怎么突然希望要—"

她被打断了。他极快地欺近，用自己的唇封住了她的。Hermione喘息起来，而Snape抓住机会加深了这个吻。Snape在吻她！最初一阵惊讶过去后，她意识到他很精于此道。她慢慢阖上眼睛，专心感受两人嘴唇相接的滋味。他的手掌上移捧住她的脸，拇指上的厚茧摩挲着肌肤，她只觉一阵颤栗沿着脊椎往下而去。

"我不批准，"他用低而嘶哑的声音说道，将她推开了些。

"我说了，我还没提出辞职，你没法不批准，"她耳语道。

"还有？"

"我很感性，而且每个砰一声出现在脑子里的可憎问题我都要问出来。"

"你还忘了唱歌跑调，"他说。Hermione张嘴想反驳，但他的手指抵住她的唇示意她安静下来，"还有美丽，聪慧，做起生意来比我好太多。"

他俯身再次吻了她，这次温柔了些。"还有更重要的是，你不知何故地忍受着我，日复一日。"

"你没有那么糟啦，"她的唇在他的唇上流连，笑着说道。

他退开些，看着她。他的眼睛如黑曜石般漆黑明亮，而即使他现在并没有搂着她，她也觉得仅仅是被他这样看着就无法动弹了。"我要重新开始。"他说。

她嘴角微翘，没羞没臊地笑着，"现在是谁感性得无可救药了。"

"难以忍受的万事通，"他抱怨了一句，再次压住了她的唇。他的手抚过她的脸颊、头发，然后滑下后背，将她拉得更近。

"古怪的老蝙蝠！"他的唇移到了她脖颈上，痒痒的，她不由得尖叫起来。他转而给了她一个邪恶的表情。

"我不老，"他说。

"不，你是我的，"她回答，接着两人便继续埋头接吻了。

**The End**


End file.
